Light for the Travelers in the Dark
by samsamtastic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally begin to understand the enormity of their lives. fluffy, mild implied sex, cosmological babbling.


**Title:** Light for the Travelers in the Dark.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>: I do not own Glee or any of it's recognizable characters or plot lines.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13-ish?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, mild implied sex, random cosmological babbling.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Inspired by this picture (http : / muse09 . tumblr . com /post/4603223938/klaine-klaine-klaine-lol-i-think-theres ) by Muse09 on DA and Tumblr. She's one of my favorite artists and I've wanted to write something for her for a while, just didn't know which picture to choose, so I finally asked. This was in her top three.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Kurt and Blaine finally understand the enormity of their lives.

They're seventeen and invincible. So infatuated with each other and careless in the newness. Kurt has spent his entire life fighting against whatever the world threw at him - his mothers death, his torment in the halls, his father's illness - and survived, if though battered and bruised. But now, now he has Blaine to stand beside him when things start to look dark, to hold his hand and fight by his side. He doesn't end up bruised anymore, he ends up stronger and ready for whatever challenge they have to face next. He never thought he would get to this point, never dared to even hope, for what good do they do when everything keeps falling down on your ears?

Now that he is here, he isn't sure how to process it all. Sometimes when Blaine looks at him, no matter the reason, he can feel the smooth brush of something against his soul, something that feels a lot like love - only bigger. It twists around his heart, so bright and warm that it's almost painful, and makes his breath hitch. Kurt is pretty sure that Blaine feels it, too, can tell from the tight grip of his hand in those quiet moments when they can almost hear the energy between them. And when they undress each other for the first time, panting with desire and need and something so much more, Kurt is positive of it. The brush of their thighs against each other, the clench of Blaine's fingers on his hips, the way that the noises they make sound more pained and full of longing as if they're still searching for something - so telling in everything that words cannot comprehend.

But one day, when they finally have gotten time private to themselves and are exploring the new boundaries of their bodies, Kurt feels the pressure lift suddenly from his heart. For a second he feels so completely empty and stills Blaine with a hand to his shoulder, shifting in his lap and gasping with the loss. Then everything slams back down, tears them apart, and puts them back together again, jumbling up the pieces so that Kurt can feel Blaine's heart beating in his chest instead of his own. "Oh, god," Kurt rasps, letting his head fall against his chest, unable to comprehend everything that is flowing between them

Blaine leans forward, nudging his nose against Kurt's chest before angling up to press his lips against the spot instead. He nips and sucks right over Kurt's heart, laving the skin with the flat of his tongue to soothe it as it purples under his attention. "Keep this safe for me," he says, voice broken as Kurt feels.

"Always, always," Kurt replies, knows that he will. He knows what was missing, what they had been searching for in those first few painful weeks of feeling too much and not having words for what it was. Their future is lain out before them now. Kurt can see the future spread out before them where it wasn't before, when he was still too scared to admit that he would never need anything other than this, this, and this. He could reach out if he wanted, scoop up the ball of light that will be their first apartment together, could wrap his fingers around the bright stars at the center of it all that will be their children.

Blaine wipes away Kurt's tears, trailing his fingers down his neck and shoulders, slotting his arms under Kurt's, around his back, and pulling him closer, pressing his lips back to that spot. "We'll be okay," he mutters against Kurt's chest, over and over, digging his fingers gently between his shoulder blades as if there were some way for them to be fitted tighter against each other. They will be okay, Kurt knows it, throws his head back to revel in this moment of pure clarity. He doesn't know if it will leave them, the knowledge that there is something more waiting for them, that they really have forever. But as long as he can hold onto this one moment, even if he doesn't remember why he felt this way, he knows that they can make it through.


End file.
